


Day 1- Rainbow

by Xenamorph



Series: Femslash Wizard101 [1]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Dinosaurs, Elemental Magic, F/F, Magic, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph
Summary: Adventuring in the Cenote mines never goes to plan
Relationships: Calamity Legendwhisper/Cal Drakebringer, Calamity Legendwhisper/Calamity Drakebringer, Calamity Squared, OFC/OFC, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Femslash Wizard101 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627348
Kudos: 2





	Day 1- Rainbow

Calamity is not a hitter, she is not a tank, she is a healer first and foremost. Most of her packed spell cards (kept nice and tidy in a carved wooden deck) were healing or shields. With how absolutely her other three girlfriends could be, it was necessary. But that did not mean that she couldn’t do damage. It just meant she had to frantically discard and sweep through her deck to find those hits.

A relieved breath left her lips as she found the old spell card, water stained and curled at the edges it may be, but it was exactly what she needed at the moment. Cal was holding onto their last hitting card, and they need the drained health as their marker is almost in the red. So with a raise of her staff, she casts Leprechaun.

As always, the spell is cast with singing. The words are almost supernaturally drawn from her mouth, lips forming the ancient tongue with practiced ease. It’s almost invigorating, having the Song flow through her, allowing her to shape thin air into what she desires. In the center of the dueling circle, the words take shape. A patch of grass grows on hard stone, clouds form and a rainbow lands in the middle of that patch. From nowhere (from the ether, summoned by just Calamity’s voice), a leprechaun slams down with his pot of gold. Kicking up, the fae sprayed gold at the bipedal Aztecosaur.

The gold collided with the tower shield shattering it to pieces and the Tritop stumbled backwards. A light sparked in Cal’s eyes and Calamity tightened her grip on her staff. The darkness of the mine drew towards the center of the dueling circle, making her vision go blurry and black at the edges. Cal’s whispering only increased in intensity, harsh vowels and guttural consonants as the shadows formed themselves into a scarecrow in a corn field. Sparking blue light was drawn from the Thunder Horn Zombie, and redistributed to Cal’s form. The circle declaring her health returned to green. 

Cal was surrounded by the after effects of draining, face appearing skeletal and eyes bright blue. Turning to glance at Calamity, their lips spread into a grin as the dueling circle disappeared as the zombie collapsed. Huffing through her nose, Calamity grabbed Cal by the sleeve of their robe and tugged them to the edge of the mine, making sure to not draw the attention of any of the other stumbling zombies.

Calamity leaned heavily against the packed dirt and stone that made up the walls as she glanced at Cal, “It’s unfair.” She stated, like it was some huge revelation.

Cal didn’t seem to mind the non sequitur, and just laughed a bit through their nose and arched their eyebrow at her, “What is?”

“That you can heal and still do damage.” Calamity pouted slightly, fingers waving and waggling as she repeatedly cast Minor blessing on herself. Slowly, the cuts and bruises from repeated hammering of ice healed up, and with a flick of her finger, Calamity closed up the remaining cuts on Cal.

“Thanks darling,” Cal flashed a little-too-sharp smile as they leaned over to press a kiss to Calamity’s cheek, “But it just means you can have another round before you have to worry about me collapsing in my sigil.”

“Don’t say that-'' Calamity rushed her words, hands moving to grip the Dragonspyrian pauldrons as memories of Cal doing just that in Zafaria. The Spider Witch had pummeled them with her staff, sending the necromancer into unconsciousness. It had taken the last cards in Calamity’s deck to save the both from collapsing in the middle of a cave.

“Alright, I won’t.” Cal’s hands easily slipped down to squeeze Calamity’s hips, “I’m big bad Dragonspyrian soldier, my joy, it will take more than just shambling Tritop to keep me down long.”

Calamity sighed, eyes slipping shut for a second as her hands slipped down to run along the sides of Cal’s arms, “I worry, you know that.” Her reptilian eyes flicked to the scaffolding running along the sides. “We better get these chili peppers back to Canica Sweet Chili, before we drop them again.”

Cal gave an echoing laugh, and yanked on her hand as they dragged her out of the mine, “Ohhh, Sweet chili o’ mine~”. They drawled out, singing as well as they could in Common.


End file.
